


Soft Touch

by ButtBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtBunny/pseuds/ButtBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy stays the night over in Jane's Can.<br/>While in the dead of night, Roxy confides in Jane about her feelings on just how useless she feels without forced quests and objectives.<br/>Jane supplies her best, in the end, they find comfort in each others presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For [another mutual](http://celloaquarius.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! It's a bit longer than what I'm used to. Love you, Nicole!!

    Having a sleepover was traditionally supposed to be fun, right? Then why was my heart pounding so vigorously in my chest! The room was dark, the only light coming from the street lamps that some contractor of Can Town constructed a while back. Roxy was just a few inches away. My hand was a mere breath away from hers. 

Gosh, it's so warm. My breathing sounds so loud. Why did she stop talking? 

I glance over at her but not for long, I remember reading somewhere that people felt staring, evening if they weren't looking, I thought it was interesting. Hoo boy, I let out a sigh.

"Uhm, Roxy?—" 

"Janey, listen for a min. Jus' listen." 

I smile the tiniest bit only because Roxy sounds sleepy and..cute. Deciding to humor her, I quiet down and instead of focusing on my heartbeat or how well my lungs are working I just strain my ears to hear...nothing. Maybe I'm just not listening hard enough? 

Opening my mouth to say something once more I quickly catch Roxy sighing. It was peaceful. "Roxy...I don't hear what you want me to.." I whisper, not wanting to break whatever this atmosphere was. I hear her hand rustle, only to touch mine. My breath catches. Will she? Apparently she will, next thing I know her fingers intertwined with mine. A nervous sigh escapes me.

"Doesn't it sound sweet, Jay? The sound o' nothin'. I still get the feelin like maybe...maybe our lives have just become...nothin'. I mean it feels like our jobs aren't done yet, y'know? But, like... They are! There's nothing more to do. That's it!" Her fingers tighten, not enough to hurt but it certainly felt like there was more coming by the way her thumb stopped moving against my fingers.

I didn't even notice the rubbing. 

"I guess, what I'm even talking 'bout here is just... I feel pretty useless, Janey." I look over once more to see her looking directly at the ceiling. You're left disappointed..? Not by her words! Just, you want her delightful gaze on you. You should say something Jane, Can't just leave your best gal pal hanging! 

"I-uh-I guess," You choke a bit and cough, letting out an involuntary laugh. You sit up enough to be comfortable and scootch back, not letting go of Roxy's fingers because why would you do that?? You do however, rub her fingers with your own thumb. "I can see where you're coming from, sugar. But thinking about it as if there aren't any more objectives is _just_ the way to think about it. In my opinion, the fact that we were all so busy all the time with pretty serious quests that most of us never completed anyway was just draining! It was all more complicated than it should've been for a set of teenagers anyway...A lot more fucked up than it should've been as well.." A small chuckle left you.

"I don't know Rox, I personally don't believe you're useless...and I intend to be able to live long enough to get you to believe that. Seeing as I have to make my own goals from now on. It might be easier said than done." Roxy tore her gaze away from the ceiling and directly to me. Her pink eyes looked pale, filled with many emotions that I didn't even know how to deal with. 

She sat up as well, taking up her place right next me and our hands between us. She laid her head on my shoulder, her hair felt itchy, it was hardened with product. I minded a bit. I just distracted myself by just gazing down at our fingers. Her cute pink nail polish, with that one random black one, all solid because she's too lazy for any complicated designs.

Roxy lifted her head and finally faced head on. I took a bit of time before looking back at her, the yellow of the street lamp hardly shined on her face. I could see enough, though. 

Like how her eyes were staring right at my lips.

Her make-up less face still looked just about as lovely as any other day, but right now...She stupefied me with just how _gosh darned lovely_ she looked. I was fond of her, to say the least. 

"...Kiss me, Jane." I couldn't stop my movements if I wanted to as I took my hand and placed her chin between my thumb and forefinger bringing her in closer as my eyes lidded.

Roxy just stared, with an almost bored expression, I knew better by how tight her fingers clasped onto mine. I closed the distance, meeting her lips with the slightest tilt of my head. I've seen many detective movies where they'd do the exact same thing to any dame they've grown romantically attracted to. I could only hope I was doing my mustachioed heroes justice.

I shut my eyes the minute our lips met, I couldn't speak for Roxy but I would've felt her staring. Right? The kiss was just about as exciting as a kiss in complete silence could be. It was skin on skin, what made it different is that I just enjoyed it, I enjoyed Roxy's lips just as they were. It was a bit dry but smooth. It was okay, I liked okay.

We separated, my hand fell from her face and onto the bed, my eyes searching for any twitch, a wrinkle, a dimple, anything to indicate any sort of reaction. Roxy opened her eyes—looks like she did close them—and smiles, it's small but, intimate; private. 

She moves her head to rest her forehead on my shoulder, leaving a dry kiss on the strap of my tank top. I stare into the darkness giving it a smile and close my eyes to just enjoy this moment. The hand that isn't occupied with Roxy's, now relaxed, hand comes up and tries to soften up her hair by running my fingers through it.

Listening to her breathe soon brought me enough comfort that we both fell asleep. Both of us against pillows and Roxy's stiff hair under my chin, with her deep breaths against my neck and our futures hopefully containing one another.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic ever!! I'm still getting used to how long I should make these exactly.
> 
> Criticise, Critique, and Comment!
> 
> More is to come!!


End file.
